familymattersfandomcom-20200216-history
Walk on the Wild Side
Walk on the Wild Side is the twenty-first episode of the Fourth season in this television sitcom on Family Matters, which was aired from ABC on March 26, 1993. It was directed by John Tracy and written both by Sara V. Finney and Vida Spears. Plot Armed with fake ID's and a desire to dump her "Miss Goody Two-Shoes" image, Laura and her friends go to Club Buff (a male strip club) the same nightclub that Harriette, Estelle and Rachel go to frequently. Urkel learns of this and winds up accidentally performing a striptease. Synopsis Carl tricks Eddie into doing his chores by trying to give him a haircut, which he rejects. Then Harriette tells him not to do it, because their son has to clean his room, take out the garbage, pay his car bills, etc. Eddie leaves to do his chores and Carl is happy. He tells her that Eddie and Judy always had to be tricked with everything they have set up in order to get them to do what they wanted them to do. However, they're proud of the fact that Laura always follows the rules and doesn't need to be tricked. They decide to reward her with first choice of meat and let her siblings get the short end for a change. However, Harriette convinces Carl to let her go shopping with Laura as it's fun and gives them a chance to bond with her more. However, Laura is finally fed up with being labeled a "Goody Two Shoes" by her peers and desperately tries to shed her nice girl image. She obtains fake IDs and she heads to a male strip club, "Club Buff", with her friends Maxine and KC. In the living room, Eddie and Waldo are going out on their own boys' night out with two girls at their school. Eddie mentions that he will be with the ugly girl and Waldo with the pretty girl. He automatically refuses to date the pretty one and reminds Eddie that he's dating Maxine. Waldo is worried over the prospects of her catching him with the pretty girl and will think he's cheating on her. He really doesn't want that to happen and lose Maxine who the only girl who understands him better. Eddie reluctantly allows Waldo to have the ugly girl instead and he is pleased. He lets Maxine enjoy a girls' night out fun with her friends. At Club Buff, Laura is unaware that Harriette, Rachel and Estelle are there for their own girls night out. However, Maxine and K.C. are enjoying their time, while Laura feels very uncomfortable and wants to go home. Meanwhile, Urkel gets wind of Laura plans to shed her nice girl image and is sworn to secrecy by the girls. This doesn't stop him from telling Carl about it in an attempt to get him to help Urkel out in stopping her from making a huge mistake. Unfortunately, he doesn't believe Steve, wary and thinking he is just using it as an excuse to get Carl to try out his latest invention and tells him to go home. Later on, Urkel tries to enter Club Buff to stop Laura from shedding her nice girl image. Steve is thrown out by the guard, citing that there's no men allowed there and he's forced to resort into sneaking in behind another patron. One of the hosts accidentally mistakes Urkel to be one of the performers and he's forced to perform. Instead of performing to impress the ladies, Steve makes an impassionate speech warning Laura and her friends to get out of Club Buff before Harriette, Rachel and Estelle see them. Embarrassed by Urkel for snitching on her, Laura tries to sneak out of the club by going under the table. Unfortunately, she's caught by an equally embarrassed Harriette, who takes her home. At the house, before Harriette got a chance to discipline Laura, she explains herself that she was fed up with everyone thinking and calling her a Goody Two-Shoes that she wanted to prove them wrong that she too can be wild and crazy like them. She thought Club Buff would be a good way to shed her nice girl image until Urkel ruined it for her by entering Club Buff to stop her. Instead of punishing Laura, Harriette relayed a story of her own too when she was a good girl too in comparison to Rachel who was the wild child. She too wanted to prove her peers wrong too and she did so by kissing Smokey Robinson. Harriette thought she got away with it too, until her mother watched the news about her kissing him on television and her mother was upset that she grounded Harriette until disco came out. She tells Laura if she was to be cool in front of her peers, she should keep resisting temptation and keep doing what she knows is right. Laura realizes that her mother is right and decides to stay on the right path. Cast Main * Reginald VelJohnson as Carl Winslow * Jo Marie Payton as Harriette Winslow * Rosetta LeNoire as Estelle Winslow * Darius McCrary as Eddie Winslow * Kellie Shanygne Williams as Laura Winslow * Jaimee Foxworth as Judy Winslow * Bryton James as Richie Crawford * Jaleel White as Steve Urkel * Telma Hopkins as Rachel Crawford * Shawn Harrison as Waldo Geraldo Faldo Guest Recurring * Cherie Johnson as Maxine Johnson * Venus DeMilo as K.C. Cameo * Kenny Johnson as Gorgeous Waiter * Robert Kotto as Waiter * Wayne Dillon as Officer Bob Gallery Walk on the wild side laura, urkel & laura friends.jpg Fmatters walk on the wild side.jpg Kellie, Cherie and Jaleel.jpg Walk on the Wild Side (2).jpg Trivia * Judy was mentioned in this episode when Harriette says that they had to trick Eddie and Judy into doing chores. Quotes Category:Episodes Category:Season Four episodes Category:Season Four